The Contract
by Gvandnel
Summary: Daphne Greengrass has found herself in quite the situation: She is to wed the most dreadful wizard in all of London, Harry Potter. And what can be worse than that? The fact that she just might be falling for him. Harry/Daphne. Marriage Contract.


_I usually favor the H/HR pairing, but I thought that I'd give this a try. I understand that marriage contract fan fictions aren't that original, but I find them very humorous—especially when they are between two radically different characters. This fiction will be humorous, but I will still be taking the content seriously._

Enjoy!

_And as always, review, follow, and read my other works online!_

Daphne Greengrass was a pretty girl. Prettier than most. She noticeably transformed from an awkward pureblood to a beautiful young lady within her seven years at Hogwarts. She had flawless light skin and gold hair that fell to her shoulders. She was known to turn heads as she walked by, but her "Ice-Queen" persona kept the boys at bay. She would proudly walk through the halls with her head kept by and her back erect. She would pay no mind to the boys ogling her legs as she quickly strutted, but in her mind she kept a list of curses she was just itching to use one day. Usually girls were subject to whistling or rude remarks as they made their way to class, but Daphne was never on the receiving end of any of the catcalls, and she liked it that way. In her mind there was only a short collection of men worthy enough to claim her attention, and a very few resided at Hogwarts.

She was a Slytherin, and it was noticeable—even without her house colors and mascot on her robes. Her behavior was enough to indicate which house she belonged to. Her pride and the way she held herself told of years of training and a typical pureblood childhood.

Her only real friend was her fellow Slytherin Tracy Davis. Of course she had ties to the rest of her house, including Draco and Pansy's gang, but that was only because it was expected of her. She had grown up with these children, attending pureblood socials and whatnot growing up. She knew deep-down that her fellow Slytherins would always be a part of her life and that she'd even have to marry one—stripping the Greengrass surname and adopting a new one. She just hoped that her parents weren't dumb enough to match her with the likes of Crabbe and Goyle. Even the thought of becoming Mrs. Malfoy scared her straight. She was just lucky that her sister, Astoria, was very much in love with a certain blonde-haired wealthy wizard.

Astoria was the complete opposite of Daphne. Where Daphne was calm and quiet, Astoria had always been wild and demanding. She took after their father, with her dark hair and eyes, which obviously meant that she was a complete daddy's girl. When the two were young, Daphne painfully remembered her sister whining and demanding attention and toys. It disgusted her almost as much as Crabbe and Goyle did, or even Harry Potter.

It wasn't that she favored the idea that "Mudbloods" shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts, or that they were any less capable for that matter. She decided early on that she didn't like the Potter boy because he was an attention-seeking cocky git. Not because he was a half blood or that his best friends were "Blood Traitors" and "Mudbloods," like many other Slytherins used to justify their hatred. She wouldn't doubt if every action the boy took was for attention; she would not be surprised if it were Harry himself who spread the rumor that he was Salazar Slytherin's heir back in their second year. In short, Daphne Greengrass could not stand the boy.

Her mother had influenced all of her thoughts on politics early on in he life. It was no secret that the Greengrass family was very ancient and wealthy and powerful. Her father, who had sat upon the Wizengamot like his father and his father's father before him, had been in cahoots with the Dark Lord. Of course, Mr. Greengrass had no choice, being acquainted with Lucius Malfoy and due to the Imperio that had been "cast" on him.

Daphne's mother was radically different than her husband, and it showed. Mrs. Greengrass had not been sorted into Slytherin. In fact she was in Ravenclaw. Nevertheless, the two were wed due to a 212 year-old marriage contract that finally had fulfilled the terms of agreement between the Greengrass family and the less powerful Alton family. The contract states that it was made between the two families due to a transfer of a life debt between a Thomas Greengrass and Aldo Alton. The matrimony was not very prosperous in the beginning, and only the threat of their magic and lives kept the two from breaking the bond. Luckily, as incompatible as the two seemed on paper, they were able to grow happy as soon as their two daughters were born—which fulfilled the rest of their contract.

Currently Daphne was preparing for her final year at Hogwarts. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was recently destroyed by the infamous (and dreadful) Harry Potter and the school had been rebuilt. Technically, Daphne had completed Hogwarts but the school allowed the would-be graduates to return for a "proper" final year. Daphne thought she deserved one final year of schooling—she would have been the smartest in her year if it had not been for the Granger girl—and would not mind the absence of most of her Slytherin mates. She understood that many of her classmates would not be returning to school, some due to death like the hormonal Lavender girl, but most of the Slytherins would not return to school due to their behavior whilst Snape was headmaster. In the end many wouldn't want to be associated with the Dark Lord, especially with the amount of fatalities. Daphne herself didn't fight at the final battle because early on in the chaos a spell knocked her unconscious. She awoke a few hours later, and the Dark Lord was dead, the battle over.

She had just finished packing her trunk when her sister, with her iconic grin plastered on her face, waltzed into her room.

"Ever hear of knocking, Tori?" Daphne said, placing the last few items into her trunk.

"Oh come of it, _Daph_." Daphne eyed her sister: Astoria knew how much she hated that nickname. The malicious look eventually turned into a grin and a chuckle, as much as Astoria could get on Daphne's nerves, Daphne didn't know what she'd do without her sister's antics.

"So what's up? What do you need?" Daphne finally replied, all hints of anger gone from her voice.

"I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow, but I just thought about giving you your present now," the younger witch shrugged. Daphne nodded her answer: Yes. She was smiling at her sister now. It was times like these were she remembered just how much she loved her sister.

"I didn't know what to get the girl who has everything," Astoria started with a grin. She ignored Daphne's outburst of disapproval and continued. "I'd figured I buy you something that I would like, you know?" Astoria handed Daphne a small parcel. Daphne immediately knew that their mother must have wrapped the present. It was wrapped in green, her favorite color, and was held together by a golden bow. Daphne smiled at how elegant and beautiful the gift looked.

"You sure got better at wrapping presents," Daphne sarcastically mentioned with a smirk.

"Oh shut up and open it!" Astoria replied, rushing her sister with her hands.

The present was unwrapped and Daphne proceeded to open the small box that rested in her hand. Her hands opened the lid to the box, and an anklet was revealed. It was simple. It was beautiful. The anklet was silver and held a heart charm. She delicately picked up the jewelry. The heart was engraved Daphne quickly realized, and it read _Daph_.

Daphne looked up to her sister, resisting the urge to laugh. "You bitch!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Hey! I told you that it was something that _I_ liked." The two sisters laughed and smiled. Daphne stood to embrace her sister. "It's perfect." Daphne said as the two hugged.

"Don't mention it, Daphne. So getting ready for Hogwarts? We're going to technically be in the same year this time."

"Yes I am. And shouldn't you be getting ready too? We leave for school in a few days and—" Daphne replied, but was interrupted by the short _Pop _that sounded through her room.

"My ladies," a house elf bowed. "Ms. Daphne Greengass is needed by the Mr. and Mrs. in the study."

"Thank you," Daphne said to the elf. The elf nodded silently, and with a _pop _disappeared. Daphne began to leave her room to meet her parents when she turned to her sister. "Go. Pack." She sternly said.

"Fine fine fine. Now go before Mum curses your head of for being late."

Daphne nodded and took off. _What could they want?_ She thought as she travelled through the manor. The Study was located on the first floor, her room on the third. She passed through the ancient house, trying to be as quick as possible. She quickly made it the first floor, passed the moving photos of family members of old, and made it to the study's door. Nervously, Daphne breathed in deeply and knocked on the old door.

After the longest moment of her life, she heard her father's deep voice. "Come in," he said, and she did. She pushed on the old wooden door and found herself in the seldom-used study. The walls were covered with large, moving photos, and the room occupied hundreds of old books. Some were as old as the Greengrass family itself. In the corner a fire roared, although because it was summer was only lit for esthetic reasons. She found that the flames bore no heat; Mum was always good with charms. She stood straight and calmly walked to the seat that was obviously intended for her. Daphne's parents sat directly across from her. Her dad was on her left hand side while her mother sat on the right.

Daphne always thought that her mother was quite beautiful. They shared a majority of the same features, such as their blue eyes and light hair, but Daphne never thought herself to be as beautiful or womanly as her mother. She could not say much about her father: He was an average fellow, although Daphne thought that he was slightly taller than the average populace.

"Daphne," her mother began. She looked slightly uneasy to Daphne, and the blonde witch gulped. She quickly put herself into her Ice Queen persona, so she could appear to handle any news her parents told her. "I don't know how easy this will be for you, but if anyone is prepared for this news, it's you Daphne."

Daphne responded with a slow nod. Her mind was running a mile a minute. _Just tell me! _She screamed inside her head.

"It seems that you are going to be a bride, Daphne." Her mother continued. "And we mean quickly, as soon as possible really."

"Wh-what do you mean 'as soon as possible?' I mean… I'm still young. Witches don't usually wed until they are within their twenties…"

"Yes we know," Daphne's father said. "We hoped that this would be averted until we could decide a suitable match for you, but sometimes plans just don't work out…"

"What do you mean?" Daphne the Ice Queen said.

"We knew for sometime. You were always intended to wed the Black heir. Your grandfather and my father," Mr. Greengrass pointed to himself "set up this marriage contract long ago. We had hoped that it would be deemed null, since there was no Black heir… until recently."

Daphne stared blankly at her parents. She always knew she would have to end up marrying someone to create familial ties, but not at this young. Her eighteenth birthday was tomorrow, and she was still a student.

"Is there any way I can get out of it?" Daphne questioned.

"I'm afraid not, Daph." Her mother replied. Daphne knew her mother could relate to what she was going through, but that didn't make how Daphne felt any better. She felt sick to her stomach, she felt like property. Her family had sold her…

"Can I know his name," the Ice Queen calmly said.

"You better read this," Mr. Greengrass said. He handed his daughter a lengthy piece of parchment. "It came in this morning."

Daphne held a letter, addressed to her from Gringotts in her hand.

_Dear Daphne Greengrass,_

_We here at Gringotts would like to wish you a happy 18__th__ birthday. With your 18__th__ birthday you are finally of age to fulfill marriage contract 229871. You have a year starting tomorrow to complete the bond. The marriage contract is attached to this letter, and states that you are to wed the heir of the Black family and permanently become a member of the Black family. Until recently, there had been no Black heir. Albeit the death of Sirius Black, the last of the Black family, has proved otherwise. Only yesterday has his will been read, since it was finally inquired about after two years. The will gives everything to one Harry Potter, included the official Black name. Harry Potter has agreed to adopt the Black family into the Potter, making him the heir of both. We hope that you have a happy 18__th__ birthday and that you see many more._

Vice President Garhook,

_Gringotts Bank, London Branch._

She held both the letter and the old marriage contract in her hand. She wanted to scream and cry out. She was to be Daphne Potter, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her eyes had begun to water and Daphne's mother offered her own apologies. Daphne could not allow her parents to see her act weak. Certain things were expected of the first-born pureblood daughter: She had to handle this calmly. Although at the moment, she could swear her mother truly did not care whether she cried because she too was crying.

_Damn you, Harry Potter…_

_So what do you guys think? The humor will start kicking in real soon, when the interactions between Harry and Daphne starts._


End file.
